


first aid

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97 line, M/M, its part of the prompt, mentions of blood?, nothing gory i promise, they're housemates!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: kim mingyu cuts his finger while preparing dinner, lee seokmin panics and wants to go to the hospital, xu minghao calms them both down and deals with mingyu's injury.a 97 line drabble!





	first aid

**Author's Note:**

> for zo my honey bunches! hope you like it.

“what’s cooking, good looking?” minghao whistles out as soon as he steps foot in the kitchen where his two roommates were busy preparing dinner. it was their friday night tradition of sorts.

where seokmin and mingyu suffered from their schedules which started as early as 9, minghao basked in the pleasure of getting to attend classes at noon. so naturally, he was always the last one to reach home. - which also meant escaping from dinner prep duties.

the other two never paid too much mind to it. it was a fact they had agreed on, the fact that minghao was terrible at cooking. minghao once left his mac and cheese in the oven for too long and set off all the fire alarms in their apartment.

“ _how does one even burn their mac and cheese?!_ ” mingyu had shouted, holding the remains of his hand-written essay that ended up soggy because of the sprinklers. it took minghao three editions of Puppies 101 for mingyu to even consider the idea of forgiving him.

 

* * *

  

“what’s up hao,” mingyu halts his actions of slicing carrots and spares minghao a glance. seokmin ignoring him completely as he hums a tune while setting the table. minghao sets his bag on the floor and plops himself on top of the kitchen counter, earning a disapproving tut from mingyu which he ignores and proceeds to scroll through his twitter for memes.

“so, what do you think of the song?” seokmin prods, suddenly appearing in minghao’s line of vision.

“what song?”

“ _… i cannot believe you, xu minghao_.” seokmin starts, ready to give minghao a piece of his mind. he spent the whole week with jihoon working on a song minghao had _begged_ him to compose for his upcoming dance competition and minghao had the audacity to –

“oh i don't know, just the one you asked me to write at 3 a.m. last week! i ha-“

“shit!” mingyu’s sharp shrill cry cuts seokmin halfway.

“not now, gyu i’m trying to be ma-“

“m-my finger, its bleeding.” mingyu gasps close to tears which immediately catches the attention of the other two.

the silence seemed to stretch on for hours.

 

except it didn’t. seokmin’s screams followed 2 seconds later.

 

minghao limply trails behind seokmin closer to mingyu, and slowly peeks over seokmin’s shoulder.

minghao hated nothing more than the sight of blood. and boy, was it a huge cut.

seokmin bursts into a state of panic and runs out of the kitchen to god knows where, leaving minghao and the tall boy with tears streaming down his face alone.

“hao do something! it hurts,” mingyu all but wails while cradling his hand to his chest the way you would cradle a wounded puppy. now that it has crossed his mind, mingyu _was_ a puppy of sorts. but that’s beside the point.

the point is, minghao had no experience or whatsoever with first aid. – except for that one time in 6th grade when his parents signed him up for a First Aid for Beginners class at school. it didn’t end well. he ran away 30 minutes in and retreated to the toilets for a whole 2 hours.

“okay, gyu uh do we have a first aid kit in here somewhere?”

“you y-you were supposed to get it when we moved i-in you jerk,” mingyu hiccups.

_right, that slipped his mind._

“where are the goddamn towels when you need them?!” seokmin yells somewhere within their house.

“it’s laundry day!” mingyu deadpans and resumes sobbing.

it was chaotic, to say the least.

“okay, okay. i’m going to call the ambulance before gyu dies in this household,” seokmin shouts running into the kitchen again with his phone in hand.

minghao takes a deep breath and unclenches his fist.

“no you’re not. i can handle this, i’m a qualified first aider.”

“no you’re not you skipped first aid classes the entire year in 6th grade.” seokmin warily states as minghao grabbed a bottle disinfectant from the bathroom.

“yeah, yeah but I know the basics.” minghao huffs with his eyebrows scrunched as he eyes mingyu’s injury.

“…i’m gonna call 911,” seokmin mumbles.

“c’mon have some faith in me guys!”

 

mingyu simply shrugs when seokmin sends him The Look and reluctantly allows minghao to treat his wound.

 

after a rinse, a hiss from mingyu, a shove in the shoulders and a dab of disinfectant later, minghao proceeds to cover the cut on mingyu’s finger with a Hello Kitty band aid he found in his bag. (making a mental note in his head to thank jun later.)

“there! all done.” he claps and lifts his head up to see the other two staring at the cut minghao treated as if it was a diamond entirely.

mingyu lifts his hand up from the counter carefully and inspects the band aid with tear stained cheeks.

“hao, this is… _so cute!_ oh my god i love you my knight in shining armor,” he giggles and throws himself onto minghao, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

“whatever, nggh gyu get off me!” minghao wrestles his way out of mingyu’s arms with a hint of a smile on his face.

seokmin lets out an audible groan and retreats to one of the kitchen stools.

“guys, we burnt dinner.” he says motioning to the now flaky chicken risotto on the stove.

“aw shit man,”

“its ok wonwoo hyung’s on his way! i’ll just ask him to grab mcdonald’s for us. that alright?” mingyu shrugs already dialling his boyfriend’s number.

“definitely!” seokmin and minghao chorused in agreement. 

minghao smiled and made a mental note to sign up for a First Aid Class.

he _did_ know the basics after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love svt's 97 line. a bunch of adorable dorks! comments n kudos are highly appreciated, have a nice week everyone! <3


End file.
